


Blossom

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [28]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Fluff and Smut, Other, POV Second Person, Reader is AMAB, Vaginal Sex, background keaton/elise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: After Elise's wedding, Sakura is acting bolder than usual.
Relationships: Sakura/Reader
Series: Commissions [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous commission! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

Marrying into royalty was surely a daunting concept for anyone, but it was even more of a struggle for you, with the youngest Hoshidan princess hardly being accustomed to royalty herself. You took care to learn all the royal customs and trivialities, so as not to embarrass your wife, but it seemed like she had more slip-ups than you did. More often than not, you were trying to cover for her, speaking for her when she felt shy, catching her when she tripped, trying to dab accidental stains out of her garments with wet cloths.

It was a little easier for you, in a way, since you were often too focused on taking care of Sakura to notice if you ever made mistakes. But Sakura was sweet, and considerate—perhaps  _ too _ considerate, since you helping her so often only seemed to make her anxious.

She would thank you, trying again and again to sound confident. She, admittedly, wasn’t doing too well, but you would never give her anything other than encouragement. “I’m sorry that you always have to help me...”

“It’s my job”, you would say. Then, after watching her fret a bit more, you started to say “It’s my pleasure” instead. Sakura often felt like a burden, and “job”  _ was _ a bit harsh...

Still, tempering your words could only do so much. As much as you wanted to teach her, to make her bring some value to herself, there were things that she had to grow into on her own. Really, you were ready to accept that Sakura might never become the perfect princess, or even the perfect wife. She was all yours, and that was what mattered.

That didn’t stop you from trying, of course. Sakura needed you to be by her side, but you tried to help her thrive on her own whenever you could. When the small successes came along, such as her initiating conversations with others or even daring to wear her hair a different way without fear of rejection, you were sure to congratulate her, although you made sure to not be patronizing.

It was always a delight to see her take some initiative, so you welcomed any opportunity to put her in situations that would push her to be more social. Of course, some of that came with everyday royal life, such as a surprise invite in the mail for Elise’s wedding.

“I haven’t been to a wedding since ours,” she gushed, holding the invitation in her hands. “And e-even then, I was clinging to you the whole time...”

You didn’t doubt that she would continue to cling to you, even at Elise’s wedding, but she sounded very optimistic regardless. She chatted enthusiastically both about the bride and the groom, wondering aloud about how Elise and Keaton came to be engaged. She didn’t stop talking about it even as you were on your way to Nohr, excitedly gushing about getting to see Elise again.

You had hoped the excitement would carry over, but as you both settled into a guest room in Castle Krakenburg, Sakura started to look a little down.

As you both settled into bed, you checked in on her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes! I’m...I’m excited,” Sakura said, not sounding entirely convinced. “I just don’t want to mess anything up tomorrow, or s-say something stupid...I’m still trying to get better, but...”

“The first step to getting better is wanting to be better, Sakura. So you’re already halfway there,” you reassured. It felt natural to comfort her; you didn’t even have to think about what to say. “So don’t worry about it. Everything will fall into place, okay?”

Sakura smiled up at you, and you looped an arm around her tiny shoulders. “Yes, you’re right. I’m just going to enjoy the wedding,” she said, a bit of determination in her voice. That was what you loved to hear: Sakura, doing her best, picking herself up when she was afraid.

* * *

Sakura was up before you the next morning, rushing off to help Elise prepare for the wedding. You had been to Castle Krakenburg a few times, both for political and friendly visits, and you and Sakura tended to wander around together. It was a little funny, thinking about it; you had considered Sakura to be dependent on you, but you were a bit lost without her to cling to you. It warmed your heart to think that you two had come to rely on each other, rather than it being so one-sided as many people thought.

You set about getting yourself ready, hoping that Sakura was doing okay. It might have been redundant for you to encourage her to do things on her own and then worry about her every time she was out of your sight, but in the end, you just thought of it as a sign of your love. As good as it was for her to be independent, you wanted to see her again. As soon as you were dressed, you began to rush out of the room to see how the day’s preparations were going—

And you ran straight into Sakura.

She took quite the fall, and you were glad she wasn’t holding anything. Her shriek of surprise made you jump back a little, but you were still upright even after the collision, so you reached down to pull her back to her feet. You were startled, yet you couldn’t help noticing how small and soft her hands were compared to yours. The blisters and bruises from gripping her stave had already worn away, leaving soft, pale skin above it.

“Sorry,” she said. She sounded like the same Sakura you knew from years ago: falling apart and terrified at the sound of her voice. “I-I was moving too fast, I—”

“It’s fine. So was I,” you responded. You patted her dress down, making sure no dirt or dust from the floors had soiled it. It was a pretty pale pink, decorated with what looked like white glitter. “You look lovely, Sakura.”

“Really? Thank you...Hinoka helped me get it made, actually,” Sakura said. She brightened up a bit, seemingly recovered from her stumble. You closed the bedroom door behind you, and she linked her arm in yours. “I was just coming to wake you up. The ceremony is going to start in less than an hour’s time.”

“I really did sleep in...I’m glad you were coming to get me. Thank you,” you said. Sakura smiled to herself, and you smiled back. It was the little things that made her smile, you had learned.

* * *

You had never been to a wedding besides your own, and things looked different from the audience. Sakura was enraptured, so you did your best to pay attention to all the details; the decorations, the outfits of both parties, and of course, the vows. Still, your attention kept wandering to Sakura, amused by the glee and emotion on her face as the ceremony continued.

The rings were placed, and a kiss was shared. Sakura seemed particularly touched by that, clapping daintily and grinning from ear-to-ear. Sakura was much closer to Elise than you were, but just knowing that Sakura was happy for her friend was enough for you to be happy, too. The moment the reception began, allowing the guests to wander about and socialize, Sakura was dragging you over to see Elise and Keaton.

“Sakura,” Elise squealed. She seemed all-too eager to let go of Keaton’s hand and jump into Sakura’s arms, squeezing her until Sakura flinched. “I’m so glad you came!”

“Of course I did! I wouldn’t miss this. A-and you came to mine, so it’s only polite, right?”

“Who cares about being polite?! You came because you’re my bestest friend,” Elise reminded. “Look, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you...!”

They started to chatter amongst themselves, and Keaton pouted, ears flat against his head. You didn’t exactly like being neglected by Sakura, either, but he seemed really beat up about it. “Keaton, let’s go get Elise and Sakura something to drink,” you suggested. Sakura turned and nodded at you as a thank you, but Elise was still talking away.

“Yeah, sure,” Keaton sighed. You made small talk about the wedding on your way to the buffet table. You weren’t really one for weddings, but you were in a good mood, seeing Sakura so jovial and talkative. “Elise tends to run off if I don’t keep her entertained every second of the day,” Keaton explained. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she went missing at her own wedding...”

You thought that was a strange thing to say. After all, you and Sakura hadn’t let each other out of earshot during your own wedding, and you weren’t really keeping each other entertained, per se; you were just keeping each other company, with you checking in on her, as you often did. You didn’t know what was standard at weddings, though, so you didn’t argue with Keaton’s assertion...

Still, you were pretty surprised to find that Elise and Sakura had already wandered off once you’d returned to where you all had been standing. “What? But they were just...”

Keaton took a sip from what was supposed to have been Elise’s drink, looking around. Elise and Sakura were short, but they were hard to miss, and Keaton wasn’t seeing them. “Yeah, that’s Elise for you. Living on her whims. There’s no telling where they went.”

“Ah, well...I guess it’s fine for Elise, but...” You stopped yourself, shaking your head. It was habit for you to worry about Sakura being on her own, even though she’d grown into herself more than you’d expected—maybe even more than  _ she’d _ expected. Besides, she was with Elise, someone who was even more extroverted than you were. Someone who would take good care of Sakura. You did miss her, though... “I guess we’ll have to drink these ourselves.”

* * *

Sakura and Elise seemed to be attached to each other throughout the night. A few times, you managed to get Sakura’s attention (while Elise was attending to her husband for once), and exchange a few words, but she always seemed flushed and harried. You thought to ask her what was wrong, or if she was okay—but before you could, Elise would come running back with a plotting smile on her face.

“They’re probably talking about us,” Keaton pouted, munching away at a slab of meat. “Elise kept talkin’ about how excited she was to talk about married life with Sakura...gods! We barely even got married!”

Looking back, Sakura had said something similar, in one of her many excited rants about the wedding. “Hinoka and Hana aren’t married yet, so I don’t really talk about it with anybody else,” Sakura had said.

You couldn’t imagine her saying anything bad about you, but...you  _ were _ curious. Was she talking about the wedding, maybe? Or what it’s like to be a wife, and serve your spouse? Really, you were serving  _ her _ more than anything, being seen as her protector...but she was serving you by simply being around. Did she even see that, though? You rarely asked Sakura how she perceived her own growth, or her self-image, or your relationship, but you suddenly were dying to know.

As guests started trickling out, you decided you would ask about all of those things. You two had a bit of downtime that evening, since your carriage back to Hoshido wasn’t set to leave until the next afternoon. Sakura was in good spirits, which made you a bit conflicted: would you put a damper on her joy by talking about something that might upset her, or would doing it any other time just be another blow to her normally somber mood? You decided not to waver much longer. You were always telling her not to be so hesitant, to have faith in her decisions, and you would do the same.

You eventually decided to return to the guest room you two had occupied, wishing the (neglected) Keaton a good night. You dressed down a bit, to a loose pajama shirt and your underwear, sliding beneath the covers. It was nearing midnight by the time the door creaked open, with light footsteps coming past the threshold.

Sakura flushed at the sight of you. That wasn’t new, but she still seemed a little...pent up. Like a haphazard mixture of anxious and thrilled. “You...you’re still awake,” she breathed, standing at the door.

“Of course. I was waiting up for you,” you said.

“Really? Thank you...you shouldn’t have. I left you behind tonight,” Sakura said, seeming a bit guilty.

“Don’t worry about it. You were having fun, and that’s all I needed to see. Besides, Keaton kept me company.”

Sakura began to change into her pajamas, and you watched her closely. Her hands were a little shaky, and she seemed to almost be playing with the fabric of her gown as she slipped into it. When she finally turned around and noticed you watching, she squeaked a bit, but didn’t mention it. 

Instead, she asked, “Are you t-tired?”

“Me? Not really. Keaton and I were sitting for most of the night, and I did sleep in today...what about you?”

“I’m still rather stirred up, from the wedding. Elise is very energetic.”

“That’s good, then. I had something I wanted to talk to you about. Nothing bad, I promise.”

Sakura sucked in a breath at that, coming over to the bed and getting in next to you. She made no move to snuggle up to you like she usually did, or lay down. Instead, she sat back on her heels, trying her hardest to look you in the eye. “I wanted to talk to you, too, actually,” Sakura said, her voice shaking a bit. You were worried, but she didn’t seem to be scared—just a bit frustrated with herself. “Can I go first? Because I-I might lose my nerve, otherwise.”

“I’m all ears.” 

Her hand was balled into a fist atop her thigh, but she uncurled it when you went to grab it. Lacing her fingers through yours prompted her to take another deep breath, that time exhaling with a heavy sigh. “I-I was talking about Elise. And we talked about you, a lot...” Keaton really did know Elise better than you had given him credit for, it seemed. “I t-told her all about how you’re helping me be braver, and how happy I am that I have you. Because, really, you’ve made me a better person...so, w-we were talking—not in too much detail, or anything, though—we were talking, and she thought that maybe I could...show you. How thankful I am. Because I know I say ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ a lot but I...I want to show you how much you’ve helped me.”

Had she read your mind? You felt a bit of weight lift off of your shoulders, hearing her say that she was happier with herself, that she was happy with you. Again, you felt like quite the hypocrite; you’d told her to cast her insecurities aside, but your own had been threatening to swallow you up until then. “You don’t have to do that, Sakura. I’m helping you because I love you. And, trust me, you’ve already shown me that. Even just by talking to me like you are right now, I’m happy at how much you’ve grown.”

That didn’t net you the usual relieved expression that Sakura gave you in response to encouragement. She didn’t seem too down on herself; just dissatisfied with your response. “You s-say that, but...it’s not bad for me to want to show my appreciation in other ways, right?”

“Of course! There’s nothing bad about that.” You would never discourage Sakura from doing anything—especially not something that sounded like it would end up benefiting you. “What were you thinking of doing?”

You had a bit of an idea, considering the blushing and giggles coming from her and Elise’s direction all night, but you wanted to push her just a little bit further...not to mention, it would have been nice to hear a sweet voice like hers being so direct, for once. Sakura, to your surprise and delight, delivered. “I was just thinking that...since you’re always the one who starts things off when we’re m-making love, I could be more forward tonight. What do you think? I honestly might not be cut out for this...”

You hadn’t expected  _ that _ suggestion, specifically, but you were pleased nonetheless. “We can try it. If you don’t like it, we can always do something else,” you said. You were easily enthused by Sakura, and you could already feel heat gathering between your legs. “Tell me what you want me to do, and I’m on it.”

The slightly panicked expression on her face told you that she hadn’t quite thought everything through, but she quickly adjusted. You were feeling a bit of pride at her insistence, but mostly anticipation. “Don’t do anything just yet. I’ll do everything. Just sit, and...c-close your eyes for this part.”

Your mind immediately brought up the memory of you and Sakura’s first kiss, where she’d told you to close your eyes as you two stood in the gardens together. You had had a feeling what was going to happen the first time she told you to do it, and her soft cherry-pink lips against yours (after a few beats of hesitation on her part) confirmed it. 

This time, after you closed your eyes Sakura cradled your head, a show of confidence that you hadn’t predicted. You let her take the lead, although it was a gentle one. Her tongue against yours was slow, tentative, but steady. You didn’t feel her shaking as much as she used to, either. When Sakura was so deliberately taking charge, it was easier for you to notice how much she’d changed over the past year or so. 

Although you liked seeing her stand on her own two feet, you figured that being in bed together was a more reciprocal activity. You blindly placed a hand on her shoulder, which was exposed by her nightgown. You felt the goosebumps rise beneath your fingers. Sakura pulled away soon after you touched her, and you opened your eyes again. 

“That was good,” she said, more to herself than to you. “Now, I...I’m going to take my gown off.”

You nodded, watching her pull the straps off of her shoulders. The gown pooled at her waist, and she shimmied out of it, leaving it discarded on the floor mere minutes after she’d put it on. It was a pretty, lacy thing, and you considered the possibility that she’d put that on in an attempt to seduce or arouse you. Asking probably wasn’t a good idea, you decided.

You were more focused on her newly-exposed panties, anyway, white with pink ribbons on the side. You had seen that pair before, and you knew that the ribbons coming undone would make the fabric fall off of her skin. You ran your fingers along the ribbons, but Sakura made a little noise of discontent, so you refrained from undoing the knots.

“What’s next?”

“Y-your clothes,” Sakura said. She moved rather quickly as she took your shirt off, as if she’d lose her nerve if she didn’t keep going. She was still careful, leaving not a hair out of place as your shirt came over your head and hit the floor next to her gown. Her fingers were small and warm at your waist when she pulled at the band of your underwear. “You can take mine off, too...you l-like the ribbons, right?”

“I do. They’re really cute, Sakura.” To prove your point, you pulled the bunny-ear bows undone, one in each hand. She had grown wet easily, so gravity wasn’t quite strong enough to pull the fabric of her panties from her sticky lower lips. You removed them yourself. 

Sakura frowned down at you. “Th-thank you, but...sit back, okay? I’m going to be taking charge from here, okay?”

“Right, right, sorry,” you said, trying not to chuckle. “I’m just a little impatient, is all.”

“I know. But don’t worry. I’ve got it!” Sakura smiled at her own words, then kissed you again. She hadn’t instructed you to, but you shut your eyes; it was easier to hone your senses to appreciate the sweet taste of liquor on her mouth when you weren’t so focused on her face. You ended up becoming distracted anyway, sighing into her mouth when she began to stroke your erection. Her hand was a bit too small for her fingertips to touch when she wrapped her hand around you, but she was soft and warm, and felt good enough for you to buck into.

Her other hand grabbed yours, and urged it to slide between her thighs. You were stunned for a moment—was this the same Sakura who had once been too shy to even ask you for a kiss on the cheek? You couldn’t help but wonder exactly how much of what was happening was due to Elise’s advice. 

Whatever had gotten into Sakura certainly wasn’t something to complain about, though. You never minded moving slow with her and doing everything yourself, but seeing Sakura so proactive was hitting spots you didn’t know that you had. Mesmerized by her new bravery, you did as you were sure she wanted you to do, easing two fingers into her. Sakura leaned out of the kiss to say your name, shuddering as she did.

“You’re doing great,” you mumbled, unable to help yourself.

Rather than deny it or apologize, Sakura sweetly responded, “You are, too.” She had still been holding your wrist, keeping it in place, but she finally let go so that she could hold your hand. You squeezed her—not too hard, you were always afraid to hurt her—and she squeezed back. “You feel it, right? I’m ready for you, I think...”

You were sure. Your fingers went inside of her so easily, her slick was sliding into your palm; her body had made it clear that she wanted you, and you were glad that she was admitting it to herself, to you. Speechless at the feel of her, you merely nodded, and she sat up straight in your lap. You went to lay back on the bed, but she wrapped an arm around you to hold you in place. You pulled your fingers out of her, instead using it to guide yourself to her entrance.

Sakura lowered herself onto you, that time saying your name in a sharp moan. Your room was detached enough from the rest of the castle that you weren’t concerned about startling your hosts, so you called out for Sakura, too, high and needy. 

“I’ve got it,” she breathed. You still put a hand on her hip to steady her as she pressed on downward. She’d explained to you before how it felt when you went inside of her: a pinch when the head went in, and then a swelling warmth and pleasure through the rest. You could see the moment she transitioned from one to the other, when the tensed muscles in her face and her legs began to relax. 

It was a very brief moment that she hesitated, but you watched her the whole time, and continued to watch her once she got herself together and started to ride you. You snaked your arm around her and pulled her close. Her nipples were pink and stiff, brushing up and down against your bare chest as she lifted and dropped. 

“You’ve got it,” you repeated back to her, kissing her cheek. 

That position was very new to her, you could tell; her hips were a bit stuttery in their movements. It was hard to sit back and not thrust into her, with her chest and her pussy and her hands all spurring you on, and she obviously needed a bit of guidance, so you began to urge her downwards ever-so slightly to get her into a rhythm. You couldn’t help rolling your hips up into her, either—you hoped it would make it easier for her to adjust.

You weren’t sure if she figured it out on her own, or if she’d taken your guidance to heart, but she started to move a little more smoothly. That seemed to please her. Her grip on your hand grew tighter, and she began to move a little faster as she grew more confident.

Had you ever seen her so turned on before? You couldn’t recall a time when you’d seen her move so urgently, where her cunt was so  _ ready  _ for you that her juices were completely soaking your lap. The moment she grew accustomed to riding you, you’d stopped guiding her movement; the quick, almost desperate bouncing thrusts were all on her. There were moments where she came down on you hard, then paused, her leg twitching. The few seconds that you were buried inside of her and feeling her shake were magical to you, but she would wipe your mind clean each time by beginning to fuck you again.

“It’s good? You...you like it?”

Sakura’s voice surprised you. You wouldn’t call her  _ confident, _ not yet, but there was a distinct lack of her usual nervousness. She was looking you in the eyes more easily, too, something that was rather rare for her. They were such a pretty deep brown, shiny with the thin coat of tears that had appeared when she let you inside her. “More than good,” you said, because you couldn’t find any other words.

The next kiss that came from Sakura was short, chaste, but that might have been for the better; you were both breathless. Sakura was always so tight around you, and it was always hard for you to stop yourself from fucking her harder, deeper...you didn’t have to control yourself then, though. She was doing all the work for you. Maybe she had wanted something like that all along and you hadn’t picked up on it. Maybe she realized that you were holding back, and that was why she decided to choose such a peculiar way of showing gratitude. Either way, you were glad that she’d decided to take control for a bit and show you her appreciation like that.

It was a bit surreal to see Sakura being rather immodest, compared to her usual self. She normally liked to have the lights out so you couldn’t look at her too closely, and she always bit into the back of her hand or into your shoulder so you couldn’t hear her whimper and moan. But you could see every bit of her face in that position, and you were hearing more than just her pitchy cries of your name—you heard her skin slapping against yours each time she came all the way down, a sound so lewd that you had never even imagined it before. 

You felt your groin tightening up and getting hotter every time you were all the way inside of her, tensing and waiting for release. Your heart was beating against your chest, so loud that she might’ve heard it if it weren’t for the echoing sounds of sex. You licked your lips, tasting the remnants of her, then spoke again. “So good, Sakura—so close,” you mumbled.

Sakura’s fingers tangled themselves in your hair, and you wondered if she’d grown so daring as to pull at it. She did, but only gently, urging you to keep looking at her. She didn’t say a word, eyes locked with yours as she rode you faster. She had grown so breathless that even her cries of pleasure were little more than wispy attempts at saying your name. You had thought it impossible by then, but it felt like you were getting harder inside of her, stretching her walls even more than before; then again, she might have just been getting tighter around you.

You started to roll up into her again, and that time, she didn’t scold you for being too proactive. After all, you were the one adjusting to the spitfire pace that she’d set, following her lead. If the nails in your scalp were any indication, she certainly liked the way you followed. She might as well have, anyway; by the time you started thrusting into her, feeling her legs clench around your hips every time you hit her g-spot, you knew it would be difficult for you to stop.

Those legs around your waist grew tighter and tighter, and Sakura was becoming less in-control of the bounce of her hips. You tried to keep up with her erratic rolls and swivels, but it was near impossible. She stuttered to a standstill as she climaxed, gripping your hand with a strength you didn’t know she had. Just watching her and  _ feeling _ her finish around you was enough to bring you up there with her, your eyes fluttering shut. Sakura wriggled about in your lap, still reeling from her orgasm while feeling the heat of yours pooling inside of her.

Her hand fell from your scalp, drifting down to your shoulder. You felt her pushing you back, and you followed her silent direction, falling back into the sea of fluffed pillows on the bed. She came down on top of you. When you were laying like that, you realized how small she was compared to you...

The fire inside of her had died down, making her feel even smaller. She laid her face against your chest—and if you weren’t mistaken, the ghost of her lips a few inches left of your nipple was meant to be a kiss.

“You did great,” you said, in a tone different from your usual encouragement. It felt like it was truly coming from the heart. Your mind might have just been reeling, still. “What did Elise say to you to make you so enthusiastic, I wonder...?”

“Wh—no! E-Elise didn’t say anything about something l-like this,” Sakura said, lifting her head. You smiled down at her face, which was growing as red as her hair with embarrassment. “Sh-she was just talking about getting you a nice present, or something like that...!”

Sakura seemed to be in a good mood. You couldn’t help teasing her a bit more. “Ah...so, this was all your idea, then?”

“Well, not  _ completely _ ! I wouldn’t just do something like this on my own, or...ugh...forget it.” Sakura buried her face in your chest again, and you wrapped her arms around her, as if to help her hide. 

“Sorry,” you said, although you weren’t one-hundred percent apologetic. As nice as it was to see Sakura being so brave and out of her element, seeing her flustered was one of her charms. “You can show me your appreciation whenever you want, however you want. This was a nice surprise.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Sakura said. There was a brief lull in the conversation, before she lifted her head again, using one hand on your chest to steady herself. The other hadn’t let go of yours ever since she first began to hold it. “Say, you...wouldn’t mind if I did other things, too, right? J-just some things I picked up while I was here...”

Just as you had thought. She had  _ definitely _ been taking pointers from Elise. “M-maybe when we get back home.”

“Ah, alright! That’s fine. I have to go to the market, anyway...”

_ Oh. _ “The market...?”

“Um—it’s hard to explain. It’ll be easier when I...show you. I can’t wait! I hope you’ll be proud of me!” Sakura beamed, smiling so hard her eyes nearly closed. You couldn’t even bring yourself to be hesitant when she was smiling like that.

_ I ought to have a little chat with Keaton before we leave, though...maybe he can prepare me for whatever’s coming next. _


End file.
